I Never Meant to Hurt Anyone
by Mandy8706
Summary: Hey this is a one-shot story about Lucas dieing and how it affected everyone. Please rr thanks
1. Default Chapter

**Who would have known. Lucas Scott dead at 18.**

It seemed like yesterday Haley was running up to my door steps to introduce herself as my new neighbor. Ever since that day she has been by my side through thick and thin. It seemed like every mistake I made it brought us closer and closer. She helped me to see my world though a whole new prospective and it made me happier, cause I knew my life was going to get better, but I was wrong it jsut got worst.

I was so excited I was finally getting to see my mom again after a month. A whole month and it seemed like everything was changing. I wanted to see how she had changed. She seemed so different though the emails, but that's why she left. Karen wanted a change and that's what she got. Even I had changed and I was so proud. I had became a better person and I finally turned into the boy she always knew I could be. Now she will never get a chance to see it.

I am now laying in the casket with my hands by my side hearing people yelling 'Why did god have to take him now!?' I ask myself that now. Why was it my turn now? Was it because I cheated on Brooke? Was this my punishment?

I wish I could go back and change that. I never meant to hurt anyone. Honestly I didn't. I was never known as the guy that cheats and hurts everyone. Has she forgiven me? Is that why she asked me to come over after I picked mom up from the airport? What did she want to say to me please tell me I want to know so bad.

Oh no here she comes. Peyton Sawyer. Please don't start crying. Don't hate me for leaving. I had no choice. I know I made promises, but I tried to keep them I really did. Yes take my hand. Feel that I am still with you even though I'm not awake. This is so crazy. I want to stand up and tell everyone April Fool's, but I can't I really can't. I can't move and I can't talk. She look's so beautiful. She was everything to me. Knowing I had her in my life makes letting go of everything so much easier for me.

Your kidding me. Is that Brooke there putting her hand on Peyton's shoulder and telling her everything's going to be ok. I am so glad they are bestfriends again. Get my best friend over here. Is she even here? Did she even care enough to come? Does she still hate me for hurting Brooke the way I did?

Where's my brother at? There he is. Wow he is actually walking up here by himself. Did he actually just apologize to me for being so mean to me? No my hearing is wacked up. Wow he did say it. This is great, all of my life I wanted us to become close again and he says it now. Man, why can't god give me the power to get out of this thing and give him a hug. I miss him. I still remember Dan letting Nathan come hang with me when we were 8. We would play basketball from morning to 12 at night. It was great. I miss him.

There's mom. You brought me into this world I'm sure you can bring me back in it. Right? Help me. I feel so alive I feel like I can do anything. I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you though. I know I was a brat, but all I wanted was your attention. You did say yes to Keith. I see the ring on your finger. Wow that's great I knew you would say yes. I hope he treats you good and not leaves you like Dan.

Speaking of Dan there he is. No he did not just say he was proud of me and how far I have came. The farthest I had gotten is to the bench, cause you always wanted Nathan as the star player. It was never fair. Mom knew how good I was. Noone ever gave me the chance to show the whole school how good I was. I know I screwed up yalls championship, but like Nathan said at least I took a shot. I didn't wimp out like you dad. Wow I actually called him dad. That's a word I rarely used. It feels kinda good saying it. I miss you dad. I wish we would have gotten closer, but it's to late now.

Oh no here comes the song. Awww.... Haley had to have them play this, cause I played this for her the night of our first prom in the car on the way back. Those were the good old days. Before all the drama.

**Do you realize how long it's been  
Where does all my time with you go?  
And all the memories  
We shared as friends  
Reflected-in my heart  
Is where they show  
  
I'm loving every moment with you  
I'm living in a dream that's comin' true  
I'm lost in everything you do  
I love you  
I'm saving every moment for you  
You're hidden in a place that's safe and true  
Lovin' everything we do  
  
With every second  
You hold me near  
I'm closer to a place I want to be  
To hear you whisper  
But no one else can hear  
I want your love  
To stay forever-inside of me  
  
I'm loving every moment with you  
I'm living in a dream that's comin' true  
I'm lost in everything you do  
I love you  
I'm saving every moment for you  
You're hidden in a place that's safe and true  
Lovin' everything we do  
  
In our silence  
Looking in your eyes  
I hear words you don't need to say  
Just hold on baby  
'Cause it's reason-I'm prayin'  
You feel what I feel  
In every way**

And there they all go. One by one walking pass me saying their last goodbyes. I hope this means they won't forget. I never want to be forgotten.

Please Peyton don't move on with someone knew.

Please Nathan don't hurt Haley.

Please Haley don't give it up to soon.

Please mom keep safe with Keith.

Please Keith don't hurt mom like Dan did.

Please Dan become a better person then what you are.

Please Deb stay married to Dan things will get better.

**This was my life my nightmare. I was Lucas N Scott and I died for love**.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

I was reading through and I realized I didn't make it that clear on how he died exactly.

**This was my life my nightmare. I was Lucas N Scott and I died for love.**

I was leaning it to mean that his life was a nightmare, cause he kept messing up and noone was being able to forgive him for any of them.

And he died for love. He died for Peyton who wouldn't love him back.

Lucas had cheated on Brooke with Peyton, cause he thought Peyton loved him back, but it turns out Peyton wanted Jake and not him. So after Lucas broke up with the love of his life he had noone to turn to.

So Lucas was coming home from Peyton's house and he had tears in his eyes and he ran off the road and down a hill and flipped over 7 times. Noone knows he did it on purpose.

Does everyone understand it now?


End file.
